Saving Joey
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: you are going to have to read to find out but it does star joey though. [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! So be nice. It's about.. Well read and find out. DISCLAIMER: I don't what so ever own Yu-gi-oh. Pairings: maybe later on it will be Seto / (oc)/ Joey  
CHAPTER 1 Joey was walking through the streets of Domino City looking for someone to duel. He turned into an alley to see if anyone was there. When he was half way through the alley he heard a voice behind him. "Yo kid ya looking for a duel." Joey turned around and saw a cloaked man who looked like a rare hunter.  
"Maybe who wants to know?"  
"My name is Claw. I'm a rare hunter in need of some rare cards." ' Claw? Where have I heard dat name before?' Joey thought ' Oh well I'll think 'bout dat later. Right now I need ta concentrate on duelin.'  
"Fine I'll duel ya."  
'Stupid boy' "Good this should be easy."  
"Yeah maybe for me. I play Panther Warrior in attack mode and one card face down. Ok your move."  
"Gladly. I play Koumori Dragon in defensive mode and end my turn."  
"Good I activate my face down card Scapegoat. And now I sacrifice one of them so my Panther Warrior can attack." Panther Warrior destroys Koumori Dragon." Any other cards you want me to destroy?" Joey smirked at the rare hunter but stopped when he started laughing.  
"You destroyed one of my monster and you already think you one. I play one monster card face down and another card face down."  
"I sacrifice my Panther Warrior and Summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode. Then I play Giant Trunade to get rid of dat card you have face down. Now Flame Swordsman attack his face down card." Flame Swordsman attacks and destroys Feral Imp. "Your not so tough now are ya." Joey smirked again.  
"I don't have time for this. I know a better way to get what I want." Claw pulls out a golden claw brass knuckle and started to walk towards Joey. Joey started to back up. ' Now I remember who he is!' Joey backed right up against a wall. The man rammed his clawed fist into Joey's stomach. The last thing Joey remembered was excruciating pain then nothing.  
Sooooooo how did everyone like it? Well r/r and tell me what you think  
and maybe give me some ideas please. 


	2. reviewer comments

Sorry this isn't a chap I just wrote this to say stuff to people who review. Anyway only one person reviewed (when I started writing this part only one person reviewed) so this won't take long.  
  
ACME-Rian :that's a great idea its very similar to the idea that I had but if I use this idea the ideas I had for later chapters would be ruined. But I might just use the idea so if you like give me your email address I could tell what I might do like before I write the chap. 'k? So don't get your hopes up or down for me writing that.  
  
Come on people you have to review this story or I'll be sad. I want at least 3 reviews before I update the next chap. O yeah probably after every chap. I will put one of these reviewer things up but I might not soo you will know it isn't a chapter if I have 'reviewer comment(s)' for the title of the chap. 'k? Well later. 


	3. chapter 2

Hi hi. Wow!!!!! I didn't know people would actually like this fic. *hugs all the reviewers and gives them all a pack of gum* thanks for reviewing. o yeah ACME-Rian ok in this chap I am trying to use the idea ya gave me and my own. So if it sucks I'm completely sorry. Anyway again thank you all who have reviewed/read. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: me don't own Yu-gi-oh no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall black-haired girl with dark brown eyes walked down the streets of Domino. Her outfit was a black velvet long-sleeved top, blue jeans, white socks, and blue sneakers. A necklace glisten in the light. Yami Bakura was looking at it.' the millennium choker. I thought it was gone, dead, and buried.' He thought. Seto Kaiba was walking the same road as the girl.  
She was walking past an alley when she heard someone moan. Carefully walking into the alley she looked around. "H-hello? Is anyone in here?" She heard another moan and turned to her left side where she saw a blonde teen lying in a pool of blood. "O my god!" She rushed over to his side "Are you ok?" As soon as she said that she cursed herself. 'Of course he isn't alright he's bleeding to death'. "I'll be right back I hafta go get help." She rushed to the end of the alley and looked both ways. She saw a tall brown haired teen walking down the sidewalk. She ran up to him." Please you've got to help me. I found a young man in the alley over there lying in a pool of his own blood."  
"Where?"  
"Over hear." She started to grab him by his trench coat and dragged him over to where Joey laid.  
"O my god." Kaiba to off his coat and rapped it around Joey's wound. 'What happened to the mutt?' He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 and followed all of there instructions. Soon the ambulance arrived. *~*~*~*~*~* WHERE YUGI IS  
Yugi was walking down the street when he heard a voice in his head.  
// Hikari? //  
/What is it Yami? /  
// I sense a darkness.//  
/What do you mean? /  
// The same feeling I felt when you were battling Bandit Keith and the others, except now its stronger.// If Yami had anymore to say Yugi wouldn't of heard it because he heard a voice calling his name.  
" Yugi! Yugi! O thank god I found you!" Tea said running over to him. When she reached him he noticed she was crying.  
"Tea. What's wrong? What is it?"  
"It's J-Joey he's been stabbed." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* yay I finally finished the chap. Hope you all enjoyed. Well until next time so long. 


	4. chapter 3

What's up everyone. Well here is my next chappie. 150 thank-you's go to the people that reviewed. Anyway this chap won't be all that good 'cause I couldn't think of hardly anything to write. Anyway if anyone out would like to be my beta reader, you know someone who reads the story before I post it and helps me out, please either put it on the review or e-mail me! O yeah the person in my fic her name will be Zerra Kazuki, cause..well I don't know, I just like that name. Well you guys, if you're reading this, are probably getting tired of yapping so on with the fic.  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't whatsoever own Yu-gi-oh. I hardly own my own stuff so I really doubt I own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey has been stabbed." Tea cried.  
"What!? Who did it?"  
"I don't know. A girl called my cell phone and told me she and Kaiba found him in an alley. He hasn't woke up yet and he lost a lot of blood." Tea started to cry. Yugi put his arm around her to comfort her.  
"It's ok Tea, Joey will be alright. He's tough, he'll make it." Yugi said to both reassure her and himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AT THE HOSPITAL  
"Ma'am excuse me. Do you have O- type blood?" A nurse asked the brown haired girl.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Zerra said raising an eye-brow.  
"Joseph Wheeler, the young man you brought in, as you know has lost a tremendous amount of blood. He needs a blood donor and his blood type is O-. So we were wondering could you donate some blood?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Good. Please follow mw." Zerra followed the nurse down the hall to another room. "Please set down over there in that chair." She said pointing to a chair with a lot of wires and tubes (A/N: or whatever they use when you donate blood) next to it. She did as she was told. The nurse walked over to her and picked up a needle. "This might sting a little." She said putting the need into Zerra's skin. She felt a sharp sting when it pierced her skin. "And you also might feel a little woozy after this." She said as she started the machine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL  
"I hope that stupid mutt will be ok." Kaiba said as he left the hospital. 'If only there was a way for me to find out who did this to him...What! There is! He was dueling right before he got stabbed. I could use the Battle City system to find out who he was dueling.' Kaiba was interrupted from his trail of thought when he heard someone call out his name.  
"Kaiba! Kaiba!" Yugi said running over to him. Tristan and Tea not far behind him. "Is...Joey..ok?" Yugi asked clearly out of breath. 'Should I tell them the truth? The stuff Zerra didn't tell them.' Kaiba thought looking at Joey's friends. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of this chap. I really hope you all enjoyed. Well please r/r. See you all later!!! 


	5. chapter 4

Hey heehee here is the next chap to Saving Joey. *dodges rotten fruit* sorry it took so  
  
long to update but be happy its here now. Anyway in my last chap I said the girl's name  
  
was Zerra I changed it to Rian cause my co-authoress is in the fic and that's her name.  
  
Anyway ACME-Rian is now the co-writer for this fic so give Rian some credit she like  
  
wrote half of it. O yeah read her fics they're really good. Anyway um on with the fic.  
  
PAIRINGS: later on it might be seto/oc/joey  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope don't own yu-gi-oh still so stop asking!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Please Kaiba tell us what happened to him." Yugi pleaded. Kaiba sighed. 'well  
  
it's either from the nurses or from me so here it goes.'  
  
"Joey..has lost a tremendous amount of blood and.when the knife or whatever  
  
they used hit Joey it punctured five of his ribs and one of his organs." They all stood  
  
there in shock. "And right now he's in a coma. They're not sure if he'll wake up. They  
  
have him on a respirator right now." Kaiba looked at the group with sad eyes.  
  
"No..." Yugi whispered looking downward. 'how could this be? He's to  
  
strong for this to happen to him.' Yugi thought with tears in his eyes. He was pulled from  
  
his trance as Tea spoke.  
  
"Kaiba what is his room number?"  
  
"Room 319. Here all take you to it." Kaiba said turning toward the hospital.  
  
(a/n: sorry I guess I'm writing him a 'little' out of character huh. lol.) The group was  
  
silent on the elevator ride up to the floor. When they reached the floor they were  
  
surprised to see that only them and another girl were on the floor. Kaiba quickly walked  
  
up to the girl and told her something. Then he returned to the group.  
  
"follow her. She will take you to the room." Kaiba said then left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(YUGI'S POV)  
  
I felt shocked when Joey was in the hospital after that Rare Hunter beat him up like that.  
  
//Hikari?// Yami asked. He also got concerned.  
  
/I'm here. What is it? / I asked.  
  
//I sense another item and it's on her neck. //  
  
/What?! Another item! /  
  
//Go talk to her. //  
  
/Okay. /  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(RIAN'S POV)  
  
Who was this 'Joseph Wheeler' everyone was talking about? I only knew him as the  
  
duelist who won 2nd place at Duelist Kingdom. A boy with spiky hair walked up. He was  
  
shorter than me, but, quite friendly.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Yugi Moto." He said.  
  
"Rian Stacies. Everyone calls me 'Ria' most of the time." I said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Aren't you the girl with the hardest to defeat deck?" He asked me, looking at my  
  
bag. It held lot's of dueling decks.  
  
"Ummm..I am. Just don't say it. My cards are sought after. You see, I make  
  
my own." Then I saw him staring at me with wide eyes.  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked him worried. He pointed to my neck, where the  
  
choker I was wearing had started to glow.  
  
//Hello hikari.// I heard a voice say.  
  
/Who are you? / I asked. Worried I might be losing it.  
  
//I'm Raema, the Egyptian sorceress and a good friend of the Pharaoh.// she said.  
  
/Egypt? Sorceress? Pharaoh? What? / I heard a laugh.  
  
// I know it's hard to believe. But you are the chosen one for the millennium choker. //  
  
/What? / Why was I the chosen one all of a sudden?  
  
"Are you talking to the spirit of your item?" Yugi said looking up at me.  
  
"Spirit? No. I'm just going crazy I think." Yugi laughed.  
  
"No you're not going crazy here I'll explain it." He told me everything and then  
  
asked about the phone call I made. "so all that you know is you found him in an alleyway  
  
surrounded by his own blood?!" I nodded sadly. A brown haired teenager walked by us  
  
with a cold-like glare at room 319. that guy, I knew. Seto Kaiba was the owner of Kaiba  
  
Corp and sworn enemy of Joseph Wheeler. Yugi and me were about to enter Joseph's  
  
room when a doctor stopped us.  
  
"Are you the friends or family members of Joseph Wheeler?"  
  
"We are." Yugi said.  
  
"Well we would like to give you a report on his condition first. Please follow  
  
me to my office." He said then turned around and left. Yugi and I followed. Three  
  
other teenagers followed us. One of them was Seto but the other two I did not know.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi said when we reached the office.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news. The object they used to stab him  
  
did not puncture one of his organs as we first thought it did..." all of them said with  
  
relief. "But some how his head got hit by something and is causing major swelling to the  
  
brain."  
  
"What?! Is he going to be ok?" the brown-haired girl asked.  
  
"We are not sure. But if the swelling does not go down we will have to do a  
  
operation to get the swelling to go down." The girl put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"May we go see him now?" Yugi asked his voice shaking.  
  
"Yes." We all quickly walked out of the room. We were all silent till we  
  
reached Joseph's room. When we walked in I could tell by the look on their faces all of  
  
them were shocked to see him like that. He had a tube coming out of his mouth and wires  
  
all over him and bandages around his head and one of his arms. He looked so weak. The  
  
tall brown-haired boy walk over to him and picked up his hand.  
  
"Joey, you can pull through this man!" next the girl walked over to him and stood  
  
beside the other boy.  
  
"Joey we are right here with you." Then Yugi went over to him.  
  
"Joey please don't give up. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose  
  
you." He said with tears in his eyes. I turned to see if Seto would say anything but he just  
  
turned around and left. I bowed my head and said a little prayer for Joey and for his  
  
friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well there you ppl go. Happy now. Hmph. Anyway I believe the next chap will come  
  
sooner. Ja ne. 


	6. reviewer commentsbut read anyway AcmeRia...

Hey peeps I know right about now you all are like probably dancing around with happiness that I updated but slight problem...this isn't an update. Heh sorry ppl.  
  
Acme-Rian: ok like hi. I need some more lines for Ria. And I changed my e- mail address to bloodycupotea@sbcglobal.net. and ok those pics you wanted me to draw ok see I drew and tried to send them. They didn't go through so its like no problem but my mom threw the pics away and I forgot what you wanted me to draw so could you send me that list again.*puppy dog face*  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: ^_^ me glad you liked.  
  
Darkness Rei: ok...welcome...and...uh..thanks.  
  
Oklina:heehee why if it isn't my favorite reviewer.Thank-you for your suggestions. I  
  
will use them you know when I start writing the story again.  
  
Well anyway I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please forgive me. *puppy dog face* well anyway later. And oh um could y'all check out Dragon Master's Mistress's fics. That would be much appreciated. Anyway later. 


	7. NOTICE!

Hello my faithful 'Saving Joey' reviewers, I have some depressing news... I'm taking  
  
this fic off because my co-authoress is not responding. So this fic is going bye bye bye,  
  
unless she contacts me within this next week. So this is a 1 week notice. So if my other  
  
reviewers want to save my fic try to get a hold of my co-authoress 'ACME- Rian' ok?  
  
Well good-bye all and I'm glad everyone like this fic anyway. 


End file.
